


Morning

by Blessed_by_Farore



Series: Of Shadows and Swords [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor asexual themes, Morning Routines, Mostly just two dorks in love who have trouble waking up in the morning, Shadow's aggressive sleep-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: Prompt 1 of the OTP prompt challenge.While Shadow didn’t need to sleep, he found it enjoyable, so he’d sometimes sneak into Vio’s bed in the middle of the night. Vio didn’t mind, but there was one problem that came with Shadow and sleep.Those mornings usually became a hostage situation.





	Morning

The first thing Vio noticed when he awoke was that there was a weight on his chest. It wasn’t an uncomfortable weight, nor was it an unfamiliar one. Vio wall well acquainted with Shadow’s presence, the two found it easier to fall asleep when with each other. While Shadow didn’t need to sleep, he found it enjoyable, so he’d sometimes sneak into Vio’s bed in the middle of the night. Vio didn’t mind, but there was one problem that came with Shadow and sleep.

Those mornings usually became a hostage situation.

Vio was about to attempt to wake up his partner, but was interrupted, “No.”

“We need to wake up” Vio continued.

“Consciousness is overrated” Shadow muttered, “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“We’re both busy today. It’s magic defense training and we both know how much you enjoy using your magic against Blue” Vio rolled his eyes when he felt a pair of arms squeeze tighter around him.

Shadow gave the fakest evil laugh Vio had ever heard, “I tricked you all. I’m still evil and this was all part of my plan – now you’re trapped. So just go back to bed.”

Vio chuckled in amusement and relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold. Boyfriend. That was a recent development in their relationship, though it wasn’t like it was entirely unexpected. Vio knew he cared about Shadow a lot more than a friend, and in a way that wasn’t similar to a family member. Shadow returning the feelings only made it better, especially after everything they had gone through.

Shadow, noticing his living pillow had relaxed, released a deep sigh and relaxed. Probably in an attempt to be reclaimed by sleep. Absentmindedly, Vio started to run his hands through Shadow’s bangs. The black-clad shadow may not have had hair as long as Vio’s, but it was (quite literally) magically soft. Besides, Shadow ran his hands through Vio’s hair all the time, so it wasn’t like it was that much of a big deal.

The purple hero glanced around his room. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips, this room was only his by technicality. Shadow had spent so much time in here with him, it was hard to imagine it without him. The times they had curled in Vio’s reading corner, the times Shadow distracted him from his studies at his desk, the nights the sat by his window star-gazing in silence that never approached awkward silence. Vio often mused with the idea of just offering to share the room with Shadow.

And then the reasons why that was a horrible idea filled his head.

Their relationship had only just started, so they hadn’t fully discussed everything. Becoming roommates was a big step in relationships – one usually linked to a topic Shadow and Vio had been avoiding. The conversation needed to happen at one point, but Vio didn’t want to start it by giving Shadow the wrong idea about his stance on the topic. Oh Nayru, he really didn’t want to deal with _that_ jumbled mess of confusion.

“You’re making that face again.”

Vio looked down to see Shadow staring at him with a concerned expression. He was barely awake – his hair tips were darker than the rest of hair, his eyes were mismatched one gold and one red, while some of fingernails were sharper than others – his lack of concentration messed up his appearance. This wasn’t the weirdest sight Vio had woken up to.

“What face?” Vio asked.

“The ‘I’m thinking way to hard about something face’” Shadow replied, “Is something wrong? You usually only make that face when something serious is going on.”

Vio shook his head, “I’m just thinking about pointless things.”

“May I remind you the last time we had communication problems a certain mirror had to be smashed?”

“Not above using guilt as a weapon, I see” Vio sighed, “I was considering asking you if you just wanted to move into my room, since we already spend a lot of time together.”

Shadow’s eyes went wide (and grey) at that comment, before Vio’s words sunk in. He was thinking, that much was clear. Vio just wished he knew exactly what was going through the dark hero’s head. When Shadow seemed to finally get his words together in a way that he thought made sense, he ran a hand through his bangs.

“I know I don’t know much about healthy relationships – Din’s fury, I didn’t know much about relationships in general until I met you. So, I’m guessing there’s something here that I’m not seeing relationship wise? We shared a room back at the Tower of Flames, after all” Shadow pointed out.

“Typically, when couples move in together, it’s a sign that their relationship has become” Vio fought a grimace, “Intimate. We haven’t really had a chance to discuss that.”

Shadow was out of bed in an instant, “We should probably go get some breakfast. The others are probably waiting for us.”

Vio rose to his feet, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, and grabbed Shadow’s arm, “Wait!”

“I’m not asking for intimacy, I know that it’s pretty early in a relationship and we haven’t even discussed our interests in _that_ … but I still wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to stay here” Vio smiled sadly, “I don’t exactly find the appeal carnal relationships. So intimacy isn't something I'm willing to offer. I've been dreading bringing that up for a while, but I think you deserve to know. I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Then we have another thing in common” Shadow intertwined their fingers, “But we should still go get some food. You need to eat, and I want some of Red’s breakfast specialties. We can sort out _our_ room arrangements later.”

Vio smiled, “It’ll be fun. Kind of like when we were planning how to ‘kill’ Green.”

“That was fun! I almost miss those days – being evil was awesome… except for the whole ‘serving a cruel master’ and hurting innocent people. Other than that, awesome!” Shadow stated.

“You just liked not having to listen to any rules. Which you still don’t do anyway, might I add.”

“It’s a matter of principal, dear Vi.”


End file.
